powerrangerfanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers
The Power' Rangers '''were the first team of rangers to exist in the Fanverse. In 1992, five teenagers were chosen to become Power Rangers by the ancient alchemist Zordon of Eltar. The team was active in 1992 before becoming the Dino Rangers. 'Summary' 'Ancient Eltar Master Alchemists of Eltar, including Zordon, gathered once eons ago to discuss the future of Eltarian civilization. Pretty heavy stuff. Instead of a creating large army, they decided to create a legion of five warriors armed with powers equal to that of an army. The achemists created five Power Morphers and Power Coins designed to harness, store, and weaponize power from the Morphing Grid. The creation of the morphers and coins required three minerals created through alchemy: Vibranium, Adamantium, and Redstone. Shortly after the creatnion of the Power Coins and Morphers, Princess Rita of Eltar took an interest in the Infinity Stones and their corresponding Infinity Dragons. Afraid the five Power Rangers wouldn't be strong enough to defeat the Lord Zedd, Rita insisted the Master Alchemists create a morpher strong enough to contain the powers of an Infinity Stone. Three Infinity Stones were on Eltar: the Space, Reality, and Time Stones. In order to take a stone from Odin's Vault on Eltar, one must be chosen by a stone. Rita was chosen by the Green Time Stone, and brought it before her father, Odin Borson the Allfather who was chosen by the Red Reality Stone but kept it in his Vault. Odin deemed her idea too risky to the Ranger weilding its power. To prove herself right, against her father's will, she created the Gold Power morpher and one power coin and unsuccessfully attempted to morph into the Green Dragon Ranger. Knowing she would be stopped and her morpher would be destroyed, she sent the Gold Power Morpher, Green Power Coin, and Green Infity Dragon Godzilla to Earth, where they'd would lay dormant until her return to power. Zordon tried to stop her, but Rita used the Time Stone to trap Zordon in a time warp. Odin used the Reality Stone to sever her personal connection to the Time Stone and cursed her so she could never weild an Infinity Stone again. Zordon and Odin then trapped Rita, now called Rita Repulsa, in a space dumpster to live the remainder of her days in captivity. As her final act before her complete imprisonment, she sent herself to Earth's moon, far away from Eltar and it's alchemists. With Lord Zedd's army coming for Odin's Palace, the Master Alchemists had to decide whether they would use morphers to fight Zedd and risk the untested technology ending up in the wrong hands, or send the morphers to Earth in case Rita ever returned and put the Infinity Stones at risk. Knowing Zedd woud destroy Eltar, they sent the five morphers to Earth. Odin sent Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5 to Earth, to guard the coins and stop Rita should she return. '''Angel Grove, 1992 NASADA sends a two-man mission to the moon. The astronaughts discover Rita's space dumpster and accidentally set her free. Zordon and Alpha sensed Rita's revival and searched for five heroes to become Power Rangers and stop her. Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Ann Hart were teleported to Zordon's Command Center and given the Power Morphers. The Power Coins, similarly to the Infinity Stones, are somewhat sentient, and each chose an animal on Earth to bond with. At different times throughout history, the coins bonded with a tyrannosaurus, a triceratops, a mastodon, a saber-tooth tiger, and a pterodactyl. Each coin then placed itself in a different city throughout Earth's history. Each of these cities eventually became "lost cities" due to natural disasters. The coins each magically sheltered the civilizations off these cities by locking them away in peaceful pocket universes, where the animals imprinted on the coins were worshiped as saviors. With only morphers and no coins, the Rangers fought off Goldar and a slew of monsters. Rita's magic was weak after millennia of incarceration. 'Rangers' 'Arsenal' * Power Morphers * Rescue Blasters __FORCETOC__